Alissa Morrison
"She might be a cop but she acts like a solider." Alissa Morrison is the Junior Deputy at the Hope County Sheriff's Department. Early Life Alissa was born to Army General Monika Morrison and her husband Officer Nikolai Rasputin. Nikolai isn't her birth father, he met Monika when she was one month pregnant and they married a month before her birth. She is an only child due to complications during childbirth that caused Monika unable to have anymore children. Regardless of not being his biological daughter, Nikolai treated her like so and when she was 8 years old, she asked him in her own words "to be her forever daddy." and Nikolai adopted her that month. Around the age of 10 Alissa planned on following in the footsteps of one of her parents; Army or Law Enforcement. She went as far as to voluntarily do boot camp for a month every summer after turning 13. She'd spend time after school at the Seattle Police Department, mainly at her father's desk, but she'd do anything to learn the ways of being a Police Officer. In High School, she worked hard to be a straight A student with the only "bad" grade being a A- in Math. She was a cheerleader, on the debate team, part of the drama club, part of her school's archery team, and played soccer. She was Valedictorian in her graduating class. Hope County Alissa applies for the Junior Deputy position at the Hope County Sheriff's Department thinking she wouldn't get the position but she wanted to try anyways so imagine her surprise when Sheriff Whitehorse calls her and tells her she's got the job. Apparently her father's chief gave her a glowing recommendation and she never worked for him, she was extremely thankful though. Her parents bought a house on an old Military airstrip and helped move her there. She became fast friends with Mary May and Deputy Hudson when she began working, her first task on the job was to go to Mary May and get them all lunch. She loves Hope County, she loves nature in general so it was a perfect place for her to move. She just never expected to end up fighting Eden's Gate. Physical Appearance Alissa got her mother's height, hair color and even eye color. Monika often mentions how much she's happy that she doesn't look like her birth father. Her black hair reaches the middle of her back but she often has it pulled back into either a pony tail or a braid. She has multiple tattoos, some of them matching ones that her mother and godmother have. On her right calf, she has a cat design that's colored as if there's a galaxy and a constellation in the cat. On her left ankle she has a small black cat with white eyes. After marrying Jess, she has a bow with an arrow in the shape of a heart on her left inner arm near her wrist. On her left wrist she has the Gemini logo, it's her zodiac sign. On her right wrist, she has her mother and father's full names in a heart. Personality & Traits Overall, Alissa has a sweet and loving personality. She's willing to help everyone and even going as far as the keep Faith alive when fighting her because she feels bad for her and wishes to help her. She did inherit her mother's temper though, when frustrated she has a tendency to speak in Russian. When asked, she doesn't necessarily have a religion but believes in God. So does that make her Christian? She is a lesbian and came out when she was around 15 years old. Neither of her parents were shocked, her grandparents on her dad's side were but they accept her and often go to Pride with her when she goes. Actually her entire family goes when she goes to pride, they've very loving and accepting. Skills & Abilities Alissa is extremely skilled in Archery, having placed first place in 3 of her high school's tournaments against other schools that had archery teams. Nikolai is the reason she picked up archery though, he started teaching her when she was 9 years old. She's flexible cause of her time as a cheerleader, she can do flips and splits with no problem. She has hung upside down from a tree branch and shot a Peggie with an arrow before. Camping and hunting is natural to her thanks to Nikolai and Monika taking her camping at least once a month, even during winter. Relationships Monika Morrison Alissa is extremely close to her mother, like tells her everything close to her. When she has sex for the first time (*cough*''With Jess*cough*'') she tells her. Monika is protective over Alissa, every gun for hire often joking around and calling her Mama Lion and Alissa her cub, it's not something she hasn't already heard cause soldiers often referred to Alissa as Monika's cub when she visited the base with her mom. Monika is extremely proud of her daughter and has always been proud of her. She couldn't ask for a better daughter while Alissa couldn't ask for a better mom. Nikolai Rasputin She's daddy's little girl, even at 25 years old. He loved her before she was even born, he spoiled her with everything a baby would need before she was born and was always there at every ultrasound with Monika to make sure Alissa was a healthy baby. After her birth, he loved and cared for her as a father would regardless of not being blood related. He might have teared up when she asked him to be her forever daddy and is protective over her. He's the main reason behind her love of the wilderness, camping, hunting, and archery. Helen Wilson How to even explain how much Alissa means to Helen? Helen can't have children of her own and Alissa is the next best thing. People see her as a bad influence towards Alissa cause of her whole being apart of a biker gang but she's Alissa's godmother, she will die or kill to make sure Alissa is safe. Seeing Helen was always the highlight of Alissa's week, always being visited on Friday or Saturday. After Helen heard from Monika about the Cult in Hope County, she has no issue getting on her bike and going there to make sure her goddaughter is safe and sound. Samantha Burke Sammi is her cousin and they were so close growing up they were often thought of as sisters by people who saw them together. Growing up, all Samantha wanted was to be like Alissa. Even if her mother approved of Alissa's sexuality, she made it known she'd disown Sam if she ever liked woman. So she keeps the fact she likes women to herself or only tells people who she trusts, like Aunt Monika and Uncle Nikolai. So when she was beaten up in University and Aunt Monika mentioned going to live with Alissa for a while, she was more than happy to be with her cousin, someone who loved her and understood her. Jess Black Alissa was head over heels for Jess the first time they met. It might've taken Jess a while to realize she had feelings for her as well but they eventually became girlfriends who loved one another and protected each other. Jess was almost surprised when the first time they got intimate together because Jess was not only her first kiss but her first...well everything. First girlfriend, first kiss, first intimate experience, and eventually her first and only wife. They love each other so much to the point they have killed to keep each other safe. Anastasia Rasputin Anastasia is the only one who can put Alissa in a dress, other than her mother of course, and is Nikolai's baby sister. She is a professional photographer who does fashion designing on the side. When visiting Alissa, she often dresses her up in dresses, suited to Alissa's fashion of course, and always does photo shoots with her. She adores her niece and when finding out through her brother what was going on in Hope County, she went to help. Trivia * Nikolai and his parents call Alissa "Koshka" which roughly translates to she-cat. * Thanks to Hurk, Alissa started referring to Jess as "Ledi Bek" in Russian, which if she's correct, means Lady Buck. For all she knows she might be swearing at her. (I used google translate lol) * After Jess' romantic date with her, Alissa set up one that involved a camp fire, a tent big enough for the both of them, wine, and food she cooked. There may or may not have been sex involved, she refused to tell Adelaide so she probably won't tell anyone other than her mother. * After dealing with the cult, she and Jess started getting matching tattoos or started choosing tattoos for one another. * Horror movies are her favorite movie genre, she loves slashers and zombie movies. * Heavy metal is her favorite music genre but has songs she likes from other genres as well but heavy metal is her go too. * After the cult is dealt with, Nikolai and his father helped Alissa add more to her house to make it bigger for Samantha who planned on remaining in Hope County as well as making an indoor pool cause...well Alissa loves swimming. * Alissa's dream wedding is being married in a field to the woman she loves, Nikolai walking her down the aisle, Samantha as her maid of honor, and her dog Cerberus having been trained to carry the pillow with the rings on it. She also wishes for Pastor Jerome to be the one to marry her and the woman she loves. * Has been diagnosed with Endometriosis; A disorder in which tissue that normally lines the uterus grows outside the uterus. Monika and Nikolai taught Jess how to handle it when that time of the month hits Alissa, it causes her cramps to feel 20x worse than normal cramps. Category:Characters Category:GirlZombieSlayer